In a wireless communications base station, a scenario in which gating is performed on a signal or a power supply is usually involved. When gating is being performed on a signal or a power supply, a corresponding gating switch usually needs to be arranged.
In the prior art, an integrated semiconductor chip switch or a relay switch is usually used as a gating switch in a base station. An internal test on an antenna array is used as an example. When the base station performs an internal test on an antenna array, a test signal generated by a signal source needs to be sent to the antenna array to be tested. Specifically, an integrated semiconductor chip switch or a relay switch may be arranged as a gating switch between the signal source and the antenna array. A controller controls the gating switch to open or close.
In a process of implementing the present application, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem:
A switch used currently is an integrated semiconductor chip switch or a relay switch. The integrated semiconductor chip switch is a nonlinear element, where spacing between ports is relatively small, which easily causes interference to a base station signal and easily causes intermodulation distortion. A volume of the relay switch is relatively large, which causes installation to be relatively difficult.